It's Time
by chcedcharry
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a Nerd,so she does the best thing possible. She goes to New York because she knew she has to be herself. Have fun,make real friends,maybe even fall in love she knows IT'S TIME
1. It's Time

**Annabeth's pov**

Don't you just feel that your not wanted,well that's name is Annabeth Chase or well Nobody** (get it NOBODY). **

So I'm the nerd of the school and my stepmother hits me plus my dad "thinks" i'm a right know I'm on a plane to New York.

I'v been planing to leave for month but I just got the courage,so i stole my dads criedt card he won't even notice he has like

a It's time by Imagine Dragons blats in my headphones,

**So this is what you meant**  
><strong>When you said that you were spent<strong>  
><strong>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit<strong>  
><strong>Right to the top<strong>  
><strong>Don't hold back<strong>  
><strong>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check<strong>

**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
><strong>I don't ever wanna leave this town<strong>  
><strong>'Cause after all<strong>  
><strong>This city never sleeps at night<strong>

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
><strong>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the same as I was<strong>  
><strong>Now don't you understand<strong>  
><strong>That I'm never changing who I am<strong>

**So this is where you fell**  
><strong>And I am left to sell<strong>  
><strong>The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell<strong>  
><strong>Right to the top<strong>  
><strong>Don't look back<strong>  
><strong>Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check<strong>

**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
><strong>I don't ever wanna leave this town<strong>  
><strong>'Cause after all<strong>  
><strong>This city never sleeps at night<strong>

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
><strong>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the same as I was<strong>  
><strong>Now don't you understand<strong>  
><strong>That I'm never changing who I am<strong>

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
><strong>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the same as I was<strong>  
><strong>Now don't you understand<strong>  
><strong>That I'm never changing who I am<strong>

**This road never looked so lonely**  
><strong>This house doesn't burn down slowly<strong>  
><strong>To ashes, to ashes<strong>

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
><strong>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the same as I was<strong>  
><strong>Now don't you understand<strong>  
><strong>That I'm never changing who I am<strong>

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
><strong>I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the same as I was<strong>  
><strong>Don't you understand<strong>  
><strong>That I'm never changing who I am<strong>

The song ends and I think I should show the real Annabeth not look at her or the freak.

So It's Time


	2. Smile

**I know the first chapter was shitty but it was only my 2nd story so don´t get mad on ´s chapter **

**HINT most chapters will be Annabeth´s pov later on it will be i heads I think i´m gonna**

**Shut Up know.**

**Annabeth´s POV**

As I woke up I realized that we had just landed in New York.I went to baggage claim and picked up my little stuff.I still had the credit card and the ziplock bag with i called a taxi to take me to the only person i know.

Thalia Grace

When we still lived in Vrgina I met Thalia then she moved to New York but we still talked on the when I moved we only talked on the holidays.I told the driver the adress i think she told me.

As we pulled up all I saw was a greek styles masion.I paid the driver and got out._Well it´s now or never,_I thought.I knocked are secret knock from when we were little on the door._TAP, TAP TAP,TAP,AND SLAP._

I swear i heard footsteps zoom to the the door slamed standing right there was the one and only Thalia hesited but then went over her shock and embraced me in a hug.

" Is it really u Annie"she asked

I laughed and said" Yes it is and don´t call me that"

"What are you doing here" she asked so i told her she asked that´s been on me mind for a while " were are you going to stay".The answer is i really don´t know i was thinking a cheap hotel.

"I don´t know" tell her.

"You could stay here if you like"

"I really couldn´t intrude like that.

"Oh don´t worry my dad won´t mind and we got a lots of we got to catch up ALOT" she said

" OK".After that she brought me up to a huge room and helped me unpack.

"So what are going to do school wise"she asked.

"Well"I told her" I thought i could hack myself in to a school".I tock out my backpack and tock my laptop out."What´s the name of your school Thalia"

"Goode **(Is that right)** High" she replide.

"Ok I´m in I will just put in your dads my gardion and my record"I shoed her my laptop." I will be starting school next Monday".With that she jumed me with a cloud of hugs.

"Oh I can´t to show you to all me friends"Thalia said hapily " But you should sleep I´ll see you in the morning ok"

"Ok goodnight".Whwn she left I took out my ipod and put on shuffle. The song Battle Cry by Angel Haze Ft. Sia blated through my headphones.

Money cannot buy  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>Ouh-ouh<br>It's just you and I  
>So lift your hands toward the sky<br>Lift your hands toward the sky  
>Ouh-ouh<p>

_[Angel Haze]_  
>It seems like yesterday that I was nothin'<br>Then all of a sudden I'm a volcanic eruption  
>Then all of a sudden it's like spontaneous combustion<br>And I'm all up in your face yellin': "Bitch, you can tell me nothin'."  
>Cause I came from the bottom, now everybody's watchin'<br>I said it was my time, now I'm who everybody's clockin'  
>And I'm just out here sprintin', I'm runnin' right through my vision<br>I'm trying to outrun my past, but still trying to defeat my limits  
>Cause you only get one moment in this life to be great<br>And you can give it your all despite what it takes  
>And you never let 'em kill you, you take everything they give you<br>And throw it right fuckin' at 'em and tell 'em it doesn't build you  
>And no it don't ever break you, and no it can't overtake you<br>Life's like a bed of roses, you take the thorns and you make do  
>Sometimes you have to hurt for the cause to be reached<br>But one day you'll be stronger than all that you beat  
>And you can say<p>

_[Sia]_  
>Money cannot buy<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>Ouh-ouh  
>It's just you and I<br>So lift your hands toward the sky  
>Lift your hands toward the sky<br>Ouh-ouh

_[Angel Haze]_  
>I woke up one Sunday morning, stopped believing in Jesus<br>Stopped believing in churches, I stopped believing in preachers  
>I realized I was a <span>teacher<span>, not just one of the heathens  
>I'm born to destroy the fallacies, <span>start<span> creating believers  
>Start creating the leaders, tell 'em who they should follow<br>Nobody but themselves, especially if they hollow  
>Especially when they empty and death reserves for <span>fulfillment<span>  
>You the only person alive who holds the key to your healin'<br>So you take it and you run with it  
>And keep going even when your sun's hidden<br>Because the time we spent in darkness when the rain come  
>Is where we often find the light soon as the pain's done<br>There ain't no material things in the world  
>That can change the fact that you feel alone<br>Despite the fact that it gets hard,  
>You take it all and you still go<br>Take the sun and you still grow,  
>Lose the light and you still glow<br>I been there, I'm still here and I know how you feel, so

_[Sia]_  
>Money cannot buy<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>Ouh-ouh  
>It's just you and I<br>So lift your hands toward the sky  
>Lift your hands toward the sky<br>Ouh-ouh

_[Bridge]_  
>We don't wanna fight<br>So sing with me your battle cry  
>Sing with me your battle cry<br>Ouh-ouh  
>Money cannot buy<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>Ouh-ouh

_[Angel Haze]_  
>It's hard to explain my way of living to people who never lived it<br>A minute in my position filled with my opposition  
>That anybody not different fighting to stay the same<br>I got lives in my hands and I'm fighting to make 'em change  
>Couldn't <span>accept<span> responsibility, find somebody to blame  
>The emotions that I'm harboring 'bout to drive me insane<br>Tried to say fuck everything, but I ain't have a heart to  
>Rarely had a heart to do a lot of things I ought to<br>So now I spit it for people who say their cords missing  
>Inspire life into anybody that's forfeiting<br>Cause it's easy to keep pretending that there's nothing wrong  
>But it's harder to keep your head up and be fucking strong<br>So, now they're telling me, "Go, Haze, they can't stop you.  
>Heavyweight flow, if they can't lift you then they can't drop you<br>The pinnacle, if they can't reach you then they can't top you  
>Man, they can't do anything that you're about to."<p>

_[Sia]_  
>Money cannot buy<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>Ouh-ouh  
>It's just you and I<br>So lift your hands toward the sky  
>Lift your hands toward the sky<br>Ouh-ouh

We don't wanna fight  
>So sing with me your battle cry<br>Sing with me your battle cry  
>Ouh-ouh<br>Money cannot buy  
>All the love that's here tonight<br>All the love that's here tonight  
>Ouh-ouh<p>

After that the song Smile by Mikky Ekko came on.

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
>We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun<br>Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
>But the <span>future<span> is forgiven, so smile

We're trying so hard to get it all right  
>But only feel lonely at the end of the <span>night<span>  
>And I wanna be somewhere away from this place<br>Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
>We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun<br>Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
>But the future is forgiven, so smile<br>Smile

Well, call me loser, call me thief  
>Tell me I'm special when you spit at me<br>'Cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved  
>And I want you to hold me like I'm the only one<p>

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
>We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun<br>Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
>But the future is forgiven, so smile<br>Smile

And time will eventually knock on my door  
>And tell me I'm not needed around anymore<br>But he'll hold me so close at the end of the day  
>When I'm quiet I can nearly <span>hear<span> him say

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
>We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun<br>Got nowhere to turn, and we've got nothing but time  
>But the future is forever, the future is forever, so smile, so smile, so smile<p>

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
>We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun<p> 


End file.
